fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Erinys
Ferry (フュリー Fyurī, translated Fury in the Super Tactics Book and Erin in fan translations, alternatively translated as Erinys 'in Fire Emblem Heroes) is a character from ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is one of the Four Angelic Knights of Silesse, and is the younger sister of the squad's captain, Annand. Both Ferry and her sister are childhood friends and retainers to the wayward Prince Lewyn of Silesse. She leads a squad towards Sigurd's army while searching for Lewyn, having been deceived that Lewyn had been kidnapped by Sigurd. Ferry is the only playable female character in Sigurd's tale who is not of noble heritage or holy crusader descent. When paired up, Ferry's children will be Fee and Ced. According to the events of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, she is canonically wed to Lewyn. After the Battle of Belhalla, Ferry will be crowned queen of Silesse after Rahna's death. She reigns as best she can while awaiting her husband's return to the country, but will eventually succumb to an unknown illness. Personality Ferry sports a sweet, polite and honest personality, also appearing oblivious towards her suitors. This can be seen when she is paired up with Lewyn, when he mentions that he feels that she is better looking than her sister is. This essentially means that Lewyn is in love with her, but Ferry appears to be rather oblivious to his affections, and only realises this very fact when he confesses directly to her. In the second generation of Genealogy of the Holy War, Ced will mention that Fee resembles her mother, suggesting that Ferry "never could turn a blind eye when somebody was in trouble." In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |20% |10% |20% |30% |20% |30% |10% |} Promotion Gains +1 +1 C }} Overview Ferry appears in Chapter 2 with a battlion of her own soldiers near the castle of Agusty, searching for leads to Prince Lewyn's whereabouts. Chagall, the king of Agustria, lies to her, telling her Lewyn has been captured by the Grannvale army and faces execution. This leads to Ferry immediately leading her squadron towards the direction of Sigurd's army in a bid to rescue Lewyn, expressing no hesitation to attack any Grannvale soldier she comes across. However, Ferry can be recruited into Sigurd's army by speaking to her with Lewyn, in which he chastises her for her foolishness in putting her trust into Chagall. It is recommended to transfer Finn's Brave Lance over to her inventory when Chapter 3 is reaching its closure, as he will leave for Leonster at the beginning of the preceding chapter. Ferry is also the only flying unit in the first generation, making her extremely useful for covering long distances at one turn. She can also be used to attract the attention of Reptor's army, forcing them to make their move as early as possible. Ferry is best paired up with either Lewyn or Claud. Claud will be able to pass the Valkyrie Staff down onto Ced, alongside drastically increasing his Resistance growth, and will allow Fee to use B-level staves after promoting to Falcon Knight. Lewyn, on the other hand, will pass the Forseti down onto Ced, alongside blessing him with one go. Conversations In Chapter 2, if Lewyn speaks to Ferry, he can recruit her. In Chapter 2, Ferry may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, before Thove Castle is captured, if neither Sylvia, Lewyn, nor Ferry has a lover, position Sylvia adjacent to Ferry. This will trigger the occurrence of a conversation, in which Sylvia will gain 50 love points with Lewyn, and Ferry gaining 25 love points with him. In Chapter 4, if neither Ferry nor Lewyn has a lover, after Silesse Castle is captured, Lewyn may speak to Ferry, resulting in them falling in love instantly. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Ferry is in love with either Lewyn, Arden or Noish, she may speak to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Noish: 50+2 *Alec: 50+2 *Arden: 50+2 *Finn: 50+2 *Midayle:50+2 *Lewyn: 210+2 *Chulainn: 50+2 *Azelle: 50+2 *Jamke: 50+2 *Claud: 100+3 *Beowolf:50+2 *Lex: 50+2 *Dew: 50+2 Quotes Battle Conversations As an Enemy *Vs. Lewyn As an Ally *Vs. Chagall '''Chagall: Mwahaha, it's you... Finally realised the truth, did you? You stupid woman. Ferry: Chagall! You lied to me... I cannot forgive you! Prepare yourself! *Vs. Deet'var Deet'var: Heheheh, Ferry... This is a fine meeting... I'll present your head to Duke Maios as a souvenir! Ferry: No way, Deet'var! I'm not the Ferry you once knew. I won't lose. Deet'var: Heh. Ferry, you crybaby. You're all talk. Don't make me laugh!! *Vs. Pamela Pamela: Oh, it's Ferry... So, you came back, huh. Ferry: Pamela!! I can never forgive you for what you did to my sister! Pamela: Hmph. How rude of you to say such things! I'll send you to your sister! Prepare yourself!! Death Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ferry is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Gallery File:Silesia0.jpg|Artwork of the four Angelic Knights File:Fury TCG1.jpg|Ferry, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Pegasus Knight. File:Ferry (TCG Series 2).jpg|Ferry, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Pegasus Knight. File:FerryTCGalt.jpg|Ferry, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Pegasus Knight. File:Ferry TCG3.jpg|Ferry, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Falcon Knight. Ferry card 25.jpg|Ferry as a Falcon Knight in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:B06-039N.png|Ferry as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-038R.png|Ferry as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Ferry Figurine.jpg|A figurine of Ferry. File:Fury.png|Ferry's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Ferry as a Pegasus Knight.JPG|Ferry as a Pegasus Knight File:Ferry as a Falcoknight.JPG|Ferry as a Falcon Knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters